This invention relates generally to sleds and particularly to a conversion kit for converting a child's wagon into a sled.
The general idea of converting a wagon into a sled by removing the wagon wheels and substituting them by sled runners is known and is disclosed in several U.S. Patents, for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,924 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,501. The first of these two patents discloses a sled having rigidly fixed runners. The second patent discloses a sled having rotatable runners. The disadvantage of fixed runners is that they cannot adapt to the contours of the ground. The disadvantage of runners which are free to rotate is that they lack the necessary runner control.
One of the disadvantages in converting a conventional child's wagon into a sled is that, although the open-box form of the wagon body is very convenient for use in carrying various articles when the wagon is used for wheeled transportation, this configuration does not lend itself to providing comfort for the occupant of the sled. Nor is the towing handle provided on a conventional wagon ideally suited for controlling a sled.
The disadvantages discussed above are overcome by the present conversion kit in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.